Pilih Kasih
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Selepas pulang kerja, Gakuhou langsung dilontarkan kalimat "Pilih kasih," oleh anaknya. Apa maksudnya, anak saja dia cuma punya satu.


"Aku pulang," Gakuhou membuka pintu rumahnya. Wajah tampannya menampilkan raut lelah. Seperti biasanya tidak ada jawaban dari ucapannya. Tidak akan pernah ada yang mau menunggu kepulangannya yang dibilang sudah cukup larut.

"Dasar pilih kasih,"

Namun sepertinya malam ini harus berbeda dengan malam-malam lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pilih Kasih**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yusei Matsui**

 **This story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Rated : K**

 **Genre : Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Bahasa yang nyeleneh. OOC. Humor yang dipaksakan. Typo. Plotless.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Selamat Membaca ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar pilih kasih," itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Gakushuu lontarkan ketika sang ayah membuka pintu rumahnya.

Gakushuu menyapanya di balik pintu dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada. Wajah tampan bawaan dari Gakuhou menampilkan raut kesal dengan alis menukik tajam.

Gakuhou menaikkan alisnya –tak mengerti dengan maksud dari Gakushuu. Pilih kasih? Pilih kasih bagaimana, anak saja dia cuma punya satu.

Gakuhou memilih menghiraukan putra semata wayangnya dan menundukkan badannya untuk melepas sepatu pantofel hitam merek luar yang dikenakannya. Manik violet miliknya sebentar melirik ke samping –Gakushuu masih disana, menunggu dirinya yang masih sibuk melepaskan sepatu kerjanya dengan tangan masih setia bersidekap di depan dada. Sebelah kaki gakushuu tekuk dengan telapak kaki ia tempelkan ke dinding. Badan ia senderkan senyaman mungkin di dinding.

Gakuhou sengaja memperlambat gerakannya, mengulur-ulur waktu sambil berharap Gakushuu segera meninggalkan dirinya. Namun itu mustahil, karena ketika ia mengakhiri membuka kedua sepatunya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak cokelat dekat pintu –sang anak masih disana.

Badan ia balikkan seratus delapan puluh derajat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Gakushuu sudah mengubah posisinya dari bersandar ke tembok menjadi berdiri tegak. Gakushuu berdiri di tengah-tengah menuju akses masuk ke ruang keluarga –menghalangi ayahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. _Dasar anak durhaka._

"Jelaskan padaku ayah, apa maksud dari semua ini,"

Gakushuu berujar. Datar.

Sang ayah menaikkan kembali alisnya. Tak mengerti ucapan Gakushuu –lagi.

 _Penjelasan apa?_

Sang ayah menghela nafas lelah. Oh ayolah, ia baru saja pulang kerja. Lelah masih menggerogoti dirinya. Kenapa anaknya yang tak tahu diri ini melontarkan perkataan yang tak dimengertinya. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam, waktunya ia untuk beristirahat. Berdebat dengan Gakushuu bukanlah pilihannya.

"Ada apa, Gakushuu?" sang ayah mencoba bertanya kalem. _Well,_ Gakuhou tahu kalau ia tak menahan diri barang sedetik saja, perkataan Gakushuu bisa menyulut api emosinya.

"Mana ucapan selamat datang penuh cintamu, Gakushuu?" lanjutnya lagi. Senyum coba ia pancarkan pada putra semata wayangnya. Tapi ia tahu sia-sia, karena setelahnya ia mendengar Gakushuu mendengus kasar dan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku tak pernah ingat kalau aku pernah memberikan ucapan selamat datang untukmu. Penuh kebencian saja jarang kulakukan, apalagi penuh cinta,"

Inilah alasan kenapa Gakuhou lebih senang kalau keheningan saja yang menyambutnya sepulang kerja. Kehadiran Gakushuu di balik pintu menyebabkan petaka.

"Jadi sekarang kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa?" Gakuhou bertanya langsung. Tak ingin percakapan dengan anaknya berjalan lebih lama.

"Kau tak mendengar kalimat pertama yang kulontarkan tadi?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Gakushuu malah balik bertanya. Gakuhou memutar bola matanya. Helaan nafas entah sudah berapa kali ia hembuskan.

"Jangan berputar-putar seperti ini, Gakushuu,"

"Kau saja yang berpura-pura tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, tua bangka,"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Asano-kun," Gakuhou berbalas cepat. Panggilan sayang ia ubah menjadi panggilan formal ketika mereka berada di sekolah. Nada bicaranya ia naikkan sedikit guna memperingatkan sang anak atas tata kramanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia tahu, nilai moral Gakushuu jarang sekali mendekati angka lima.

"Ehem!" Gakuhou berdeham sekali, "Oke, jadi apa maksud dari perkataanmu kalau aku pilih kasih," Gakuhou kembali bertanya. Nada suaranya kembali normal.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, ayah," inginnya sih Gakushuu memanggilnya dengan tua bangka lagi, tapi takut kalau ayahnya menjadi naik pitam.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan maksud pilih–"

"Guk! Guk!" ucapan Gakuhou terpaksa terhenti. Kepalanya menoleh pada anjing kecil berbulu jingga dengan hiasan pita merah pada atas kepalanya yang sedang menggonggong riang ke arahnya dari ruang keluarga. Gakushuu juga memutar kepalanya ke belakang guna untuk melihat anjing kecil yang baru saja hadir di perbincangan antara ia dan ayahnya.

"Oh Shuu sayang~ Sini kemari," Gakushuu mendelik begitu ayahnya mengucapkan nama anjing kecilnya dengan penuh cinta. Ketika Gakuhou menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, si anjing langsung berlari dan melompat ke arah Gakuhou. Menjilat-jilat pipi Gakuhou dengan senang ketika Gakuhou memeluk dan mengelus-elus bulu putihnya dengan penuh sayang.

Gakushuu merasa terlupakan sejenak. Dan hal itu membuat dirinya bertambah kesal berkali-kali lipat. Ia baru saja ingin komplain ke ayahnya gara-gara mengetahui anjing kecil peliharaan mereka baru saja dibelikan baju, bantal dan rumah baru oleh ayahnya. Gakushuu yang cuma minta dibelikan sepak bola baru saja belum dibelikan oleh ayahnya semenjak sebulan yang lalu sampai sekarang.

"Aduh Shuu, jangan menjilat ayah seperti itu terus dong, kan ayah geli,"

Gakushuu melotot begitu sang ayah berkata pada anjingnya dengan penuh nada kegelian. Untunglah rumah mereka besar. Kalau tidak, perkataan ayahnya pasti akan terdengar oleh tetangganya. Dan pastilah tetangga mereka akan mengira kalau Gakushuu yang sedang menjilat ayahnya. Dan itu terdengar menjijikkan.

"Ayah, berhenti!" Gakushuu memperingatkan sang ayah yang masih sibuk bermain dengan anjingnya. Wajah lelah yang menempel lekat pada wajah Ayahnya tadi hilang seketika. Gakushuu merasa dikacangin sekarang. Ayahnya memang lebih sayang anjing daripada dirinya.

Berbagai macam komplain tentang sepak bola menguap tak bersisa terbakar api emosinya.

"Sudahlah, lakukan sesuka ayah saja," Gakushuu berkata ketus. Badan dibalikkan seratus delapan puluh derajat, berjalan meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih bermain dengan anjing kecilnya. Gakushuu naik ke lantai atas, beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. Enggan untuk kembali memutar kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah bingung ayahnya dari balik bulu putih halus yang dipeluknya.

"Kenapa dia yang marah?"

Sampai sekarang Gakuhou tak pernah mengerti dan malas untuk kembali bertanya tentang apa maksud dari 'pilih kasih' anaknya.

.

.

.

 **~ Selesai dengan tidak jelasnya ~**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Terima kasih bagi yang mau mampir ke cerita abstrak saya ini. Segala macam komplain anda saya terima di kotak review.

Salam cinta

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
